


Skating

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Skating, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: During a cold day, Sam and Dean teach you how to skate.





	Skating

It was a cold winter day. It had snowed the previous night so you woke up to a blanket of snow covering the ground. The roads were filled with snow and ice making it difficult to drive. You looked out the window and saw icicles hanging from the windowsill, the trees were covered in a light layer of snow. The snow sparkled as the sun shined onto it. You turned around and walked to Sam and Dean, who were in the living room. 

"We should do something today" you leant against the couch while you spoke. 

"With this weather? It's not like I can drive anywhere today Y/N" Dean grabbed his coffee and took a small sip of it. 

"Then why is it that whenever there's a case during the winter, you drive? You do realize that salt can cause the car to rust right?" You crossed your arms and smirked at Dean. Sam looked up from his laptop with sudden realization on his face. 

"Yeah Dean" Sam looked over at Dean and spoke as sassily as he could. 

"Because people kind of die if I don't ya know" Dean looked over at the two of you and scoffed. 

"There are other cars in the garage Dean" Sam smirked at his brother as he set his laptop on the table. Dean looked over at the two of you quickly. You could tell he couldn't think of anything else to say. Dean got up and rolled his eyes at the you then walked into a different room. Sam looked over at you and smiled. You held your hand up and gave Sam a high five. 

Dean came back with a large duffel bag in his hand. He brushed past you and set the bag in the table. "You said you wanted to go somewhere so let's go." 

You smiled at Dean and jumped up to grab your coat. You put it on along with your winter boots. You grabbed your hat and put it on. You turned around and looked at Sam who had your fuzzy gloves. You went to grab them but before you could Sam raised his arm up, keeping the gloves out of your reach. 

"C'mon Sam, seriously?" You jumped up and tried to reach for your gloves, but Sam was too tall. He smiled at you as he tossed your gloves at you. 

"Are you two done?" Dean rose his eyebrows at the two of you. You smiled at him and walked out the door. 

"Are you sure we're not driving Baby Dean?" You stuck your tongue out at him. Dean picked up a handful of snow and threw it at you. You shook all the snow off of you and glared at Dean. He smirked at you and walked out of the driveway. 

"Where are we going exactly?" You looked over at Sam, he shrugged his shoulders and adjusted his hat.

"You'll see" Dean walked ahead of you and Sam as he spoke. The three of you walked for a few minutes before you found a small lake. Dean set the bag down and opened it, three pairs of skates lied in it. He took out a pair for you and Sam and handed them to you. Sam sat down on a bench and put on his skates. You looked at Dean and saw him check the ice to make sure it wouldn't break. He walked back to the bag and grabbed his skates and put them on. He and Sam looked over at you. 

"You gonna put your skates on?" Sam smiled at you and briefly looked over at Dean. 

"Uh- I don't really know how to skate..." you scratched the back of your neck and awkwardly smiled. 

"What?! come over here. Let us teach you Y/N" Dean motioned for you to sit on the bench. You did so and picked up the skates and put them on. You fiddled with the strings before Dean pushed your hands away and tied them for you. 

"You have to tie them really tight," he tightened the strings and tied it into a bow. "Is it too tight?" He looked up at you. 

"Nope it's good" you looked down at Dean as he proceeded to tie the other skate. Sam had already went on the ice. He skated in different patterns to warm himself up since he hasn't skated for so long. 

"Okay, you're all set Y/N" Dean smiled at you while you stood up. You slowly walked to the ice. You looked down on it and put one foot on the ice, then the next foot. Dean stepped onto the ice and stood in front of you. He skated backwards a few feet and held out his hand. 

"Try to skate to me, just push your feet against the ice." Dean bend his knees slightly and waited for you. You pushed one foot against the ice and you went forward. You had your arms out for balance, you lifted your foot and started to wobble. 

"Dean-" you toppled over onto the ice. You sat up and crossed your arms. "This is stupid" 

Dean chuckled and held his hand out for you to take it. You did and he pulled you up. "Here, hold my hand" you grabbed Deans hand and let him lead you across the ice. You started to move your feet with his. 

"You're going too fast! Slow down" you tightly squeezed Dean's hand and grabbed his forearm with your other hand. 

"Y/N you're hurting my hand, ease up!" Dean winced as your hand crushed his. You grabbed onto Dean as you slipped and the two of you fell onto the ice. You got off of Dean and heard Sam killing himself laughing. Dean whipped his head in his direction and glared at him. "Not funny Sam." Dean stood back up and looked at you. You slowly stood up and laughed along with Sam. 

"We need a chair, probably the only way you'll skate without falling" Dean looked back over to you. 

"Dean I'm not five. I don't need a stupid chair" you crossed your arms and sighed. 

"You skate like one though..!" Sam laughed at his own remark. 

"Don't make me come over there Sam!" You pointed your finger at him as he smirked at you. 

"Really? You'll come over here? Let's see about that, hm?" Sam crossed his arms. Dean smiled at the two of you. 

You slowly started to push your  
feet against the ice, you kept going at a slow speed until you pushed harder with your other foot. You wobbled for a second, then you regained your balance. With a sigh, you slowly started again towards Sam. You saw Sam start to back away from you. 

"W-Sam! Stay there!" You moved your feet a bit faster as you saw Sam skating away. Dean smirked and he skated beside you grabbed your hand. He quickly dragged you towards Sam, you smiled at Dean as the two of you quickly caught up to him. Sam noticed how close you were and started to use his legs as an advantage to skate away. Dean let go of you and raced after Sam. You smiled at the two of them. They were both laughing at each other, you noticed how much faster Sam was then Dean, but Dean could slowly start to catch up to his brother. 

You skated towards the bench and stepped onto the snow. You took off the skates and let out a sigh of relief as you put on your boots. You  knelt down on the snow and made a bunch of snowballs. One you had around 10 you started throwing them at Sam and Dean. You stepped onto the ice and threw one directly at Dean's head. Sam stopped skating when he saw Dean then around and look at you. 

"You wanna play that game Y/N? Fine. You're on" 

For the rest of the afternoon, you, Sam and Dean spent that time throwing snow at each other and laughing like idiots.


End file.
